


Arms Open

by ciaoyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, a lot of hugging and crying, idk what to tag, kyungsoo is a hugger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 11:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13903548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciaoyeol/pseuds/ciaoyeol
Summary: Kyungsoo has always been there for Jongdae.





	Arms Open

**Author's Note:**

> this was on a whim bc i've been deprived and i just went and did it myself to satiate my own pleasure. thank you M for helping with the editing.

When Jongdae lost in the singing competition at school that he worked so hard for, he full on cried, with snot in his nose and tears rolling down his race. He was only in 5th grade at that time so it’s understandable. 

Kyungsoo, his best friend was there — he gave Jongdae flowers and a made up medal and certificate that said “BEST SINGER IN THE WORLD”. After receiving that, he smiled and hugged his best friend. They were inseparable.

When they were juniors in high school, Jongdae experienced his first heartbreak. He was dating the girl of his dreams and this were going so smoothly, but after a whole year of being together, the girl broke up with him saying “he isn’t good enough”.

He cried in his best friend’s arms. Kyungsoo hugged him and rubbed his back soothingly while he cried his heart out, staining his friend’s shirt. Kyungsoo hugged him so tight, telling him that he was enough and he was everything anyone could ask for. That made Jongdae feel good about himself because it was his best friend who said it, so he smiled and squeezed his friend tightly, quietly murmuring “thank you”.

When he didn’t get into his first choice of university, Jongdae cried and beat himself up about it, thinking that he was stupid and not good enough. Kyungsoo was there with him with open arms and Jongdae immediately buried his face into his neck, sobbing as his best friend quietly whispered that it will be okay, you’re not stupid. Normally that wouldn’t have been enough, but it came from Kyungsoo, so he just nodded and thought to himself that it would all be okay.

During his first year in university, Jongdae came out to his best friend, telling him he wasn’t like other boys. “I’m gay,” he says hurriedly, eyes darting around and looking everywhere except at Kyungsoo. He was expecting the worst possible scenario, like Kyungsoo ending their friendship or thinking that he was disgusting, but what he didn’t expect was a warm embrace. Kyungsoo had always hugged him ever since they were kids, because he knew Jongdae always felt better after a hug, whenever he cried, felt lonely or even if he was happy.

“I understand. And no, I won’t stop being friends with you if that’s what you were thinking,” Kyungsoo said, a small pout gracing his face. Jongdae laughed and hugged his best friend back, because really, Kyungsoo was the best.

After coming out, Jongdae dated a guy in his sophomore year — his name was Sehun and he was everything Jongdae could’ve asked for. But just before he graduated, they broke up because Jongdae wasn’t what he wanted in the long run and Sehun didn’t see a future with him.

So he went to see his best friend and when Kyungsoo opened the door and saw the look on his face, he reached out for Jongdae, who caved in and cried his heart out once again on the shoulders of his best friend.

After graduating, Jongdae found a job that he really liked and told his best friend, who gave him a bright smile and a hug, and told him, “You’re doing great, Dae.”

After knowing Kyungsoo for more than half of his life, it didn’t come as a surprise when one day, Jongdae realised that he saw Kyungsoo as more than a friend. Because it was always Kyungsoo who made him smile, who made him feel good and who always believed in him. Maybe it had already been like this for many years and he just didn’t see it because he thought it was all platonic. 

But nothing is platonic when you think about how good it would be to wake up next to him, cuddle in the bed and make breakfast together, and other domestic couple stuff that he always dreamed of. After much contemplation and a handful of advices and encouragements from the people who knew how he felt towards his best friend, he decided to finally confess his feelings and he already had it all planned out on his head.

But plans didn’t always work out, because when he saw Kyungsoo again he immediately blurted it out right when he was about to enter Kyungsoo’s apartment. “I love you, Soo and not the kind of I love you as a best friend but the I love you meaning I want us to hold hands and kiss and make out and make breakfast together and adopt a dog and buy our own house and-“ he was cut off mid ramble by a pair of plump lips that he had been dying to feel on his.

The both of them were smiling into the kiss, and Kyungsoo kept his hands on Jongdae’s waist and pulled him closer and nibbling at his bottom lip, giving it one more peck before he breathed and laughed, leaning in so their foreheads were touching. “I love you too,” Kyungsoo said, giving him another peck on the lips and eventually peppering kisses all over his face.

Jongdae buried his face in his best friend’s — no, his boyfriend’s neck and laughed because finally, he felt really happy and contented just like that, in the arms of his love.

**Author's Note:**

> AHHH.. im a sucker for bffs to lovers au so that's it and maybe i'll add kyungsoo's side of the story but rn this is all i can do :) please if you have any suggestions you can reach me on twitter @eaxact. Thank you if you've reached this far :)


End file.
